brokenspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Weapons of God's Fury
The Seven bowls or known as the seven weapons are a set of plagues mentioned in Revelation 16. They are recorded as apocalyptic events that were seen in the vision of the Revelation of Jesus Christ, by John of Patmos. Seven angels are thus given seven bowls of God's Fury, each consisting of judgements full of the wrath of God These seven bowls of God's wrath are poured out on the wicked and the followers of the Antichrist after the sounding of the seven trumpets. Plagues First Bowl When the first bowl is poured out, foul and painful sores come upon those bearing the mark of the beast and those who worshiped the image of the The Beast.The effect of the sword of Akasiya can destroy anything it kills or slash even it is a god or a demon. Second Bowl When the second bowl is poured out, the seas and the oceans become blood as of a dead man, forcing everything in the sea to die.The cross of Abraham can create light on its remaining area and it can automatically blinds its target. Third Bowl When the third bowl is poured out, the rivers and the remaining sources of water turn to blood. The angels then begin praising God's holy judgements. The book of Simons is a grimoir that controlls space and time it has the forbidden book called the Index Librorum Prohibitorum that has all the forbidden grimoirs inside. Fourth Bowl When the fourth bowl is poured out, the sun causes a major heatwave to scorch the planet with fire. The incorrigible wicked refuses to repent while they blaspheme the name of God. The nails of Helena are traps that prisons it enemy inside the cross and no one can escape until the seal was broken. Fifth Bowl When the fifth bowl is poured out, a thick darkness overwhelms the kingdom of the beast. The wicked continue to stubbornly defame the name of God while refusing to repent and glorify God. Sixth Bowl When the sixth bowl is poured out, the great river Euphrates dries up so that the kings of the east might cross to be prepared to battle. Three unclean spirits with the appearance of frogs come out of the mouths of the beast and the false prophet. These demonic like spirits work Satanic miracles to gather the nations of the world to battle against the forces of good during the Battle of Armageddon. Jesus warns those still alive during the Tribulation that his coming will come like a thief in the night, urging his followers to stay alert. The Chains of Abyss has different kind of chains that are used for judgement or final salvation's. Seventh Bowl When the seventh bowl is poured out, a global earthquake causes the cities of the world to collapse. Every mountain and island are removed from their foundations. Giant hailstones weighing nearly 100 pounds plummet onto the planet. The plagues were so severe that the wicked's hatred against God intensifies while the incorrigible continue to curse God. The box of Pandora can devour anything when it opens but it only has 30 seconds to devour its area and it will only cool down until 1 week. The seven weapons of Gods Fury are the greatest weapons of the world. They were created when babylon city will come again and destroy any humans in the world they are also used to save humanity from demons. And the weapons are: *sword of akasiya *cross of Abraham *book of Simon *nails of Helena *javelin of Odin *chains of Abyss *box of Pandora The seven weapons of Gods fury are the ones that is listed in this page. Category:Weapons